


Sometimes You Hear the Bullet

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, First Meeting, Gun Violence, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: From a young age, (Y/n) was always told you never hear the bullet before it gets you.





	Sometimes You Hear the Bullet

(Y/n)’s dad had been a medic in Vietnam, her mom a nurse. They had met on R & R in Tokyo and continued to see each other throughout the war. When (Y/n) was just little, her dad would tell her stories about the war. Not many, but there were a handful she could get from him or her mom. Usually, the stories she read came from books or friends of her parents that would come over to play cards. But one common thing that one of her mom’s friends, an old correspondent that had gone one to write several books, was that you never heard the bullet when you got shot at. 

(Y/n) kept that fact with her as she grew up. When her dad killed himself when she in high school, she swore she didn’t hear the bullet. Just the firing of the gun. She wouldn’t admit to anyone how much it messed her up though. Instead, she focused on school and headed to college where she accidently found her new profession that made her drop out.

She had been walking in the woods with some friends when a big, hairy beast launched itself at them. Two of the five of them had been killed quickly, hitting their head on trees and rocks around them. The creature left them be for now, ready to come back for them later. The three of them, two boys and (Y/n), took off running but the big nasty caught one of the boys quickly. That left (Y/n) and her last friend. When the creature cornered her as killing her last friend, she thought she was done for.

“Hey bitch!” Someone yelled. The creature and (Y/n) both looked as a young man, probably about four years older than her, maybe a little more, pointed a pistol at it and shot it right between the eyes. Five bodies were on the floor of the woods then, four that were her friends and one that had been a wolf thing literally a few minutes before.

“Are you okay?” A shaggy haired boy asked her, coming to her side. (Y/n) nodded slowly.

“I think.” She said. “What the hell was that thing?”

“A werewolf.” The shorter man with spikey hair said. “You’re welcome.”

“Dean.” The taller one hissed.

“What Sammy? Just saying a thank you would be nice once and a while.” He said with a shrug.

“I…you save me.” She said, a little in shock. She was shaking some. “Can I offer you dinner?”

“We couldn’t…” Sam started to say, but Dean just smiled.

“Got pie?”

****

After that night, (Y/n) had been unable to get the memory of the werewolf out of her head. She had dropped out of school and took what was left of her textbook money to buy herself a pistol. She took up hunting. Small things at first. Once she got better, she left the tri-county area and ended up crossing paths with the boys that had saved her life. They taught her more things, even though they tried to convince her to just drop it and let it go.

“You don’t understand.” (Y/n) said, shaking her head. “I know that there are things out there now. Evil, vicious things. I watched four of my friends die that night and I have to pretend it’s a freaking bear. I’m going to do my damn best to stop anyone else from dying by anything like this.”

Her convincing must have worked, because soon she was travelling the country with them. She saw some major things with the Winchester brothers, from Dean going to hell, to Sam falling into Lucifer’s cage. She took care of Dean when his brother left him, becoming closer and closer. She took hunts here and there, but it wasn’t until Sam came back that she took it up full time. Dean seemed to notice his girlfriend’s PTSD more than she did. But she was the child of a Marine, much like Dean and Sam, and she chose to ignore it.

Sam had just gotten his soul back when it happened. Dean had always been afraid that he would come home and find her on the floor with a gun in her hand. But he didn’t think it would be like this. It wasn’t at home and it wasn’t by her own hand. She had went into a dollar store to buy some snacks for movie night at Bobby’s. Sam had gotten them a handful of movies to watch, using his handy skills, and they had a queue of Black Swan, Toy Story 3, Predators, and Kick-Ass for the night.

(Y/n) had just rounded the corner of a shelf with several things in her basket when she looked up to see a man with a gun. He was pointing it at the poor cashier. She couldn’t be much older than sixteen. Just a dumb little after school job to make some money. The teenager was shaking and (Y/n) went for her own gun she kept on her.

“Hey.” (Y/n) said, pointing it at the man. “Why don’t you just put that down nice and slow? We can talk about this.” She saw his jerky movements. He was strung out and probably needed something for a fix. Dean and Sam had just came out into the main aisle when they saw the standoff. Dean could see (Y/n) tensing up. She always was twitchy around guns, even though it had been many years of being around them. He guess being in the room right next to the one your dad died in would do that to someone.

“I can’t lady. Just give me the money.” He looked back and forth between (Y/n) and the girl. (Y/n) went to walk forward slowly, but accidently kicked her basket, making the man jump. 

She heard it. Right after the crack of the gun going off. She heard the faint whistle of the bullet before she felt the pain. She didn’t hear anything else though as she fell onto the cold tile. Why was it wet? They really needed to put a wet floor sign up…

“Oh my god!” The girl screamed, pulling out her phone to dial 911. The man ran off, but his face was on all the cameras. He was so desperate for his next fix that he forgot to even wear a mask. Dean wasn’t worried about that though. Him and Sam ran over to (Y/n).

“Baby, baby look at me.” Dean said, his voice quivering. He hadn’t been prepared for this. He thought he would go before her.

“S-she lied to me.” (Y/n) said, blood pooling in the back of her throat. She looked down at her chest, staring at the wound.

“Who?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

“Chrissy.” (Y/n) said. “She said y-you could never hear the bullet.” She coughed, blood coming up onto her lips. “She lied.” Her eyes started to close then.

“Baby, don’t do this!” Dean begged. “Don’t leave me.” Instead of doing as he asked, she went limp in his arms.

A soldiers death, as her dad would’ve called it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome


End file.
